


one of those days

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nico-centric, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Support, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It was completely quiet and he could hear his own breathing as well as the sound of moving sheets whenever he turned around in his bed and let out a sigh. Today he had simply not felt it and had decided to stay in bed, still in his oversized sleeping shirt Will had gifted him a few weeks ago.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	one of those days

Nico was alone in the Hades cabin.

It was completely quiet and he could hear his own breathing as well as the sound of moving sheets whenever he turned around in his bed and let out a sigh. Today he had simply not felt it and had decided to stay in bed, still in his oversized sleeping shirt Will had gifted him a few weeks ago.

It was dark, just a few stray rays of sun making their way into the cabin’s windows, and right now Nico wished it was pitch black, not wanting anything to do with the warm and sunny summer day with perfect weather. Thankfully the isolation was so good that he didn’t have to hear the sound of campers walking around and talking, or that of any creatures that might pass by.

He just wasn’t up for it at all today. All he wanted was to just stay there, no motivation or will to get up or do something. His body just said no. Thankfully these days had become less common as the time passed, yet they still spontaneously happened form time to time, like today.

As he was about to turn around again, his senses sharpened as he heard the door to his cabin open, and the first thing he saw was the familiar golden locks of Will come into view. He was carrying a plate with some sliced fruit and a sandwich that he put on the night stand beside his bed.

  
”You didn’t show up for breakfast so I came here with some for you. One of those days?”

He nodded to his boyfriend, not speaking. He was really grateful to have someone like Will checking in on him when he felt like this.

”Okay. Is it one of those days were you want to be left completely alone except for food, or do you want me to stay for a while?”

”You can stay.” Nico answered before making place in his bed. He saw how Will took off his shoes before carefully jumping into the bed, hugging him tightly. The warmth relaxed Nico and put a smile on his face. He still didn’t feel great, but with Will cuddling up next to him it felt okay. He would get through it eventually.


End file.
